sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Angels and Demons
City of Angels and Demons 'is a ''Leverage fanfiction written by Mina A based on Season One of the series. It debuted on FanFiction on February 26, 2018. Synopsis Nathan Ford, former insurance investigator for IYS Insurance, sits alone at a Chicago bar nursing a drink, when he's approached by Victor Dubenich, President of Bearing Aviation. Dubenich has assembled a team of expert thieves to retrieve plans for a new jet which were stolen by a competitor. All he needs to complete the team and recover the plans is one honest man to run the job. Nate agrees, but on the condition he brings his daughter, Kalyssa Ford, a Psychology major at UCLA and genius young woman, on board, to which Dubenich agrees. The next night the team, consisting of Eliot Spencer, a retrieval specialist, Parker, an eccentric thief, and Alec Hardison, a youthful hacker, complete the job only to discover the next morning that they are the ones who have been conned into stealing another company's plans for Dubenich. Determined to get even with Dubenich, Nate brings in a secret weapon: grifter (and would-be actress) Sophie Devereaux. With Sophie on board, the team constructs an elaborate plan to con Dubenich, recover the plans and make a tidy profit. What none of them expects is the taste for using their skills for good that each develops. The team relocates to Los Angeles, where they set up business as Leverage Consulting and Associates. A new face in the form of Eliot's younger sister, Emery Spencer, joins the team. Their first client is a military reservist in need of treatment after he is injured by mercenaries working for a corrupt military contractor (The Homecoming Job). Soon after, the team takes on international traders in illegal adoptions (The Stork Job), a mafioso who frames a restaurant owner for murder (The Wedding Job ), a chemical company attempting to hide evidence of a toxic fertilizer (The Mile High Job), con men taking over homes when the owners refuse to pay for shoddy repairs (The Snow Job), an investment manager swindling charities (The 12-Step Job), and woman determined to buy a jury in order to take over the defendant's company cheaply (The Juror #6 Job). A foiled bank robbery leads them to take on a corrupt small-town judge (The Bank Shot Job), and the team saves St. Nicholas when a priest friend of Nate's church is purchased by a tacky property developer (The Miracle Job). When the father of an old flame of Eliot's needs help, they take on a New York businessman killing horses to commit insurance fraud (The Two-Horse Job), and confront the man who becomes their most persistent adversary: Nate's former colleague James Sterling. With Sterling on their heels, they take on their most daring con: bringing down Ian Blackpoole, President of IYS Insurance and the man responsible for the death of Nate's son and Kalyssa's brother, Sam. They also gain an unexpected ally: Nate's ex-wife and Kalyssa's mother, Maggie Collins, who helps them run an elaborate pair of cons designed to steal two bronze maquettes of Michelangelo's David and force Blackpoole's resignation (The First and Second David Jobs). The team succeeds, but at a price: their headquarters is destroyed, and they must leave Los Angeles and scatter for six months. Episode List Main Cast * '''Timothy Hutton as Nathan Ford: Know as the team's Mastermind, Nate is a former insurance investigator for I.Y.S. insurance who at one time chased each member of the team, minus Kalyssa who is his daughter. Nate is initially a reluctant leader, and is plagued by the demons from his past. Divorced from art expert Maggie Collins, he carried a long-time grudge against Ian Blackpoole, CEO of I.Y.S., who denied payment for a controversial treatment that would have saved the life of Nate and Maggie's young son Sam. Angry and bitter, Nate begins drinking heavily, leading to his divorce and departure from I.Y.S. When Nate's opportunity to lead a team of cons on a mission to retrieve stolen blueprints leads to the financial score of a lifetime, he finds himself using the his skills to help ordinary people who fall victim to corporate greed and wrong-doing. * Gina Bellman as Sophie Deveraux: A Grifter with a gift for characters and accents, Sophie has a long, complicated history with Nate. Sophie is a would-be actress with no talent for the stage, but a gift for playing characters on cons, which is often her role. She can transform herself on the fly, sometimes playing multiple characters in the same con. Sophie has been known by many aliases, including her current name, although other than Nate, only the members of the team know her real name. Sophie feels a strong attraction to Nate, but is frustrated by his drinking and emotional distance, leading her to attempt to manipulate him into admitting his feelings for her. * Christian Kane as Eliot Spencer: The team's retrieval specialist with a marked distaste for guns, and the older brother of Emery. Eliot is often charged with protecting the team from physical threats during their cons. He is adept at hand-to-hand combat, and has a wide range of martial arts and weapons skills, although he uses them only when under attack. Eliot is deceptive: often viewed simply as the team's Hitter, he has a range of sophisticated interpersonal skills he can draw on when he must recover a person or object. He is the team's pragmatist, with a dark past he is reluctant to discuss. Eliot also has a playful-flirting relationship with Kalyssa. * Dianna Agron as Kalyssa Ford: Self named Jack of All Trades, Kalyssa is a strong-willed, smart-mouthed, genius and the oldest child of Nate and Maggie. At first she was a bubbly girl who always smiled, but her personality took a turn when her brother died. Now she's a 'hit first, ask questions later' type who's never afraid to speak her mind. Kalyssa's main job is to profile players within the team's con, using her collage major to its fullest extent, but she picks up skills from the other members of the team. She begins forming different relationships with each member, and begins a playful-flirting one with Eliot, whom she begins to develop genuine feelings for. * Beth Riesgraf as Parker: Parker is the team's expert Thief, with skills ranging from picking pockets to international jewel theft. Seemingly fearless, Parker uses a range of rappelling apparatus in the team's cons. Parker was raised in a series of foster homes, teaching her to be self-sufficient at an early age, but leaving her with few social skills. She was mentored as a young thief by Archie Leach, who taught her acrobatics and honed her skills. She is closed off emotionally, but her relationships with the team, have helped her begin to open up and recognize her feelings. Her first solid friendship within the team is with Kalyssa, and the second with Emery. * Aldis Hodge as Alec Hardison: If it can be hacked, Hardison can hack it, and he uses his extensive technology skills on the team's cons, acting as their Hacker. Hardison is a geek, and proud of it. Despite coming from a seemingly well-adjusted home life with his Nana, Hardison chose the life of a con, and is well known in the hacker community. Although Hardison can set up nearly any technological scenario the team may need, he is far less adept at playing characters than the others. Hardison has a dry sense of humor and a fondness for gummy frogs and orange soda, particularly while he's working. * Deborah Ann Woll as Emery Spencer: Not joining the team until the second episode, Emery is quick to adjust and acts as a backup Hitter, alongside her brother Eliot, or a backup Grifter, alongside Sophie and Kalyssa. Emery has no filter and speaks her mind, which has occasionally gotten her into trouble. She forms familial-like bonds with other members of the team, making a point that her "best friend" is Kalyssa, knowing full well that Eliot has feelings for her. While not having any romantic relationships within the team, she's been in various relationships with both guys and girls, identifying as bi-sexual. Season Notes Miscellaneous * Dianna Agron (Kalyssa Ford) and Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer) both star together in the Angel-themed fanfiction series "Brooklyn Decker Chronicles". Dianna plays the lead protagonistic role of Brooklyn Decker, a newly called Slayer (succeeding Faith Lehane) who helps the vampire Angel, while Christian plays the role of Lindsey McDonald, a lawyer who's an enemy-turned-ally of Team Angel. Episode Trivia The Nigerian Job Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:Leverage Fanfiction